pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash
Ash & Pikachu (Anime Reboot) episodes list here. Season 1 # Pokemon ! I Choose You ! Professor Oak is shown telling the intro for the pokemon games in the television show as Gary, Damian & Ritchie comes to take their pokemon. Gary chooses Squirtle, Damian chooses Charmander and Ritchie,Squirtle.Ash comes as he has got no pokemon left but a naughty Pikachu. Gary decided to battle Ash. Ash, who helped Pikachu while it was getting hurt by Gary,s Squirtle, as Pikachu has taken his side. Ash battled with Gary, as Professor Oak started explaining about pokemon battle that he does in the games.Ash won the battle as Damian challenges him and lost as he thinks his Charmander is weak as he leaves him abandoned telling it to wait for him to come back and leaving his dream of becoming a pokemon master. As it started to rain, Ash goes to save the Charmander from death and takes it to Professor Oak,s healing machine as it got healed and chooses Ash as its trainer and showed his most powerful attack, Overheat to him showing how powerful he is as Damian get to know this, but he cannot do anything cause he has not got any pokemon to battle with Ash, the beginner with two pokemon. The ending scene shows Ash leaving Prof. Oak,s lab along with Pikachu & Charmander to Route 1 as Damian near the lab watching him with his mouth opened saying he is jealous. What Kind Of Pokemon Are You ? Quiz *Pikachu ( Part 1 ) *Charmander ( Part 2 ) 2. Ash Catches A Pokemon Professor Oak is shown narrating what happened in the previous episode as it is shown Professor has also given Ash pokeballs and pokedex as now currently Ash is at Route 1 looking for pokemon to catch. While he looks for a pokemon, a Rattata peeks in his bag as he saw it and caught that Rattata hiddenly and quickly. Later, looking for even more pokemon, Ash found a Pidgey and try to fight it with Pikachu & Charmander, but Pidgey,s Gust attack flew them off as they fall on a Spearow which was angry on them and calls a group of Spearows as Ash tries to fought them, but, as they are too many, fighting them would take too much time as Ash calls Charmander into its pokeball as he jumps into the river swimming caught up by Misty, as he takes her bike to go to the Viridian PokeCenter. Later, he meets up with Misty again as she vows to pay her the money for taking her bike as Ash had to give her 10000 PokeDollars. And then, the Spearows came with Pikachu & Charmander mixing their power as the Spearows get injured and Ash caught one of them. Misty told Ash she is going to stick with him untill they reach Cerulean City, her hometown. As they reaches the PokeCenter, it was destroyed by Team Rocket grunts, Jessie, James, Butch, Cassidy & a talking Meowth stealing a rare pokemon known as Articuno caught by a trainer named Red. Ash,s Pikachu & Charmander uses Flamethrower & Thunderbolt on the Meowth balloon of Team Rocket as they blasted off. The end scene shows Ash & Misty healing their pokemon at the new PokeCenter the next day, they set off to find Team Rocket as if they had cause trouble to the pokemon of Viridian Forest. What Kind Of Pokemon Are You ? Quiz *Rattata ( Part 1 ) *Spearow ( Part 2 ) 3. The Viridian Forest Adventure Professor Oak is shown narrating the main events of the previous episodes as it is shown that currently Ash & Misty are at Viridian Forest looking for Team Rocket as if they have caused any trouble to the wild pokemon. They saw the talking Meowth sadly sitting on a stone telling them the story of his early life of learning how to talk to impress a girl Meowth named Meowzie who was in love with a Persian, so he learned human talk everyday to become smarter than the Persian, but Meowzie still does not in love with him. Ash & Misty decided to help him as they captured the talking Meowth untill they can saw Meowzie & help Meowth manage with her. Meowth also does not refuse as he knows he is the saddest cat in the world being first a heartbreak, then the boss saying him a stupid and then, blasting off by a novice beginner who is Ash. He knows becaming a Team Rocket member would not help him impress Meowzie. Suddenly, Ash saw a Caterpie as he captured as seeing Misty fainted for the fear of bugs. Ash leaves her there as she is picked by a samurai as he tells Ash to battle him or Misty will be his friend and wife. Ash gets angry saying Misty is his friend. Meowth comes out of the pokeball seeing the battle that can test Ash & Misty,s friendship which Meowth is thinking that can be a part of his and Meowzie,s relationship, too. Ash chooses Caterpie as it won the battle against Weedle. Ash wons the battle as he defeated the samurai and gained Misty again, who is still fainted because of seeing Caterpie and later carrying her to Pewter City. The end scene shows Misty woken as she saw herself in the Pewter PokeCenter as Ash is nowhere to seen. Where is Ash ? What Kind Of Pokemon Are You ? *Meowth ( Part 1 ) *Caterpie (Part 2 ) 4. The School Of Hard Knocks Professor Oak narrates everything that happened in the previous episodes as it is shown Misty is in the restroom of the PokeCenter of Pewter City. But, where is Ash ? It is currently shown that Ash gone back to Pallet Town to deliever a parcel of Professor Oak which he distribute into Ash, Gary & Ritchie. The parcel turns out to be a pokegear. Later, when Ash returns, he saw Misty standing near the lab telling Ash why not he has told her where has he gone. She was worried. As they set off to Pewter City again, they saw a Pokemon school and decided to study there to learn about pokemon. They saw Gary there as Misty meets Gary. Thy studied hard as they had to give a test of battling with pokemon of the school head master,s. They met Joe & Giselle, two best friends and dates. Meowth comes out of the pokemon as he goes to Joe & Giselle to learn how to impress Meowzie. Later, Jessie & James secretly comes to Meowth to tell rejoin our team, but Meowth greatly refuses. Meanwhile, Ash & Giselle battles with the head master,s pokemon. Ash battles with a Magmar & Poliwrath, while Giselle uses Vileplume & Squirtle. Ash wons the battle, thus sighning him for the pokemon league and so does Gary. Later, Meowth gets the answer from Joe that impressing girls will not let someone became your date, but the true meaning is friendship. Ash also gets the Magmar & Poliwrath as changing one of his pokemons to the PokeCenter box as a prize. The endscene shows Jessie & James surrounded by the school students as they were the former students of the school failing how to write ABCD. What Kind Of Pokemon Are You ? Quiz *Magmar ( Part 1 ) *Poliwrath ( Part 2 ) 5. The Pewter Gym Showdown Ash, Misty, Pikachu & Meowth are now at Pewter Gym going to challenge Brock as Ash lost against him. Ash dissapointed as a man named Flint goes to the gym with him as Ash battles again and won. Flint then reveals that he is Brock,s father as his mother comes back to take care of Brock,s brothers and sisters. Later, Brock decides to travel with our heroes as they set off to Mt. Moon, they fall on a trap of Jessie & James as a gang of Squirtle pushes them, too. Brock says they are the Squirtle Squad who has got abandoned by their trainers as they started doing mischief with everyone. Officer Jenny comes and rescues them as Brock started impressing her while Meowth watches how to impress Meowzie. Officer Jenny says that those Squirtles need that can stop them doing mischief as Ash finds out Pikachu is missing. He goes on a quest as he finds out Squirtle & Team Rocket with his Pikachu. Pikachu uses Thundershock as Team Rocket blasts off as he also heals the Squirtle that was with Team Rocket, damaged. Squirtle decides to go with Ash on his journey as a daycare girl watches him and gives him a Bulbasaur who needs to grow and go on an adventure with a trainer as Ash got three companions on his Pokemon journey - Brock, Squirtle & Bulbasaur, as the journey continues. The end scene shows the other Squirtles without their leader still doing mischief as Jenny saying is there a trainer to take care of other Squirtles as Damian comes and agrees as Jenny kicks him out of Pewter City for not having Pokemon to battle along and capture Squirtle as the Squirtle still doing mischief putting on the Pewter City on fire as the city gets destroyed and one badge gets less as Kanto got seven gyms and Ash & Gary being the only ones who has got the Boulder Badge in Kanto this year. What Kind Of Pokemon Are You ? Quiz * Squirtle (Part 1) * Bulbasaur (Part 2) 6. Has Clefairy Come From Moon ? Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur & Meowth are moving towards Mt. Moon as they saw a scientist named Seymour fighting Zubats crying to help him. Ash did not showed kindness as Seymour got eaten by Zubats as Brock captures one. Seymour,s brother Albert Pokenstein said that Team Rocket stole the Moon Stone, and without the Moon Stone, Clefairy cannot evolve. So, Ash battled Team Rocket and saved the Moon Stone and the Clefairy evolved into Clefable and started building a spaceship to go to the moon and Pokenstein decides to go with them but, later while going he falls from the spaceship along with his Jigglypuff and a Clefairy from the group of Clefables Ash saved Jigglypuff & Clefairy and captures them, but he is not able to save Pokenstein from his death as Seymour & Pokenstein died but their brother Issac Pokemon took care of the cave as he is eaten by Jessie,s Arbok and Team Rocket stole the Moon Stone, make their pokemon strong and defeated Ash,s pokemon as Jessie,s eats our heroes and swallows them as the journey continues ( or not ). The end scene shows Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu & Meowth,s body parts lying in Arbok,s tummy as they complains for this black - comedy ending. What Kind Of Pokemon Are You ? Quiz * Clefairy (Part 1) * Jigglypuff (Part 2) 7. Cerulean Showdown Our heroes come across the Cerulean City as they come to know about a mermaid show in the gym by Misty,s sisters, the gym leaders as Misty performs in the show and becomes a star, gets married to Ash who battled with her sisters and won the gym battle, fights Team Rocket again as the journey continues. The end scene shows Team Rocket setting a dynamite as it explodes and Cerulean City gets destroyed along with Pewter City as Kanto got 6 gyms. 8. Ash Catches A Legendary Pokemon !? Ash goes to stay a night at Bill,s cottage along with Misty, Brock, Meowth & his other pokemon and captures a Dragonite & Kingler. 9. Pikachu VS Raichu Ash battles Lt. Surge and wins the fight as he captures an Electabuzz and Raichu.